


just another saturday

by Lala_Zynx



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Zynx/pseuds/Lala_Zynx
Summary: cho seungyoun as ironman, lee hangyul as captain america, and nam dohyon as spiderman, yes its chonamgyul as superfamily. just two boomer dads trying to raise their gen z son.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	just another saturday

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so its my first fanfic and i wrote this in one sitting so be prepared if its a little abrupt and if there is any mistakes. just a little domestic fluff for them, thanks for reading!

Raising a child was not an easy job, that is something everyone could agree on, but raising a superhero child who was born to two of the biggest superhero in the world is on another planet of difficult. Let’s just say, its easier fighting doombots and trying to outsmart Loki than trying to tell Dohyon to slow down. That kid always aimed to be the best at everything, at academics, at music, and the most coveted of them all, at superhero-ing. That is why on a fine Saturday morning unsurpsingly to anyone, when families are supposed to enjoy their time, having a delicious breakfast, preferably with pancakes. And maybe, just maybe, not that Hangyul thinks its ever be in the realm of possibilities after raising a child for 16 years, a slow and lazy morning sex with his husband. Instead, he was here telling WOODZ, his husband beloved A.I to call the construction company because the penthouse windows has been shattered and their living room is covered with the thinnest bulletproof glass shards. Think of it like glitter, but will cause massive blood hemorrhage if touched. Just five minutes ago, he was held safely in his husbands arms, snuggled up in the warmth of his comforter with the warm morning sun on his face. And now, he can already feel a migraine coming, staring down at his son who is sheepishly standing just on the edge of the mess that was his pristine living room. 

“So, do you want to tell me what happened first before I asked WOODZ to give me a rundown on what the hell is going on?". Lee Hangyul is a good Catholic boy raised by the most polite woman out here in Incheon and he most definitely does not swear (unless if he’s dealing with the nastiest of supervillains, Loki, or just extremely nosy journalists asking inappropriate question about his family), but on some days, his beloved son really push his limits. Dohyon, blessed him and his chubby cheeks, which has helped him tremendously with some of his most extravagant shenanigans, just put his hands up in the air.

"Okay, so last night, Minhee-hyung has a bet about how much power needed to break the tower windows and we just want to do it with the penthouse windows because we all know this has the tightest security out of every floor, and he said he going to include me in his team with Junho-hyung for the next twitch streaming he did-" 

Dohyon words are cut off with the shrill screaming of Seungyoun, who has very high octave of voice to begin with,  
"What the fuck?"  
"Is the swearing really necessary, Youn?",  
"Dad, you literally said the word hell less than a minute ago" now its Hangyul turn to look at Dohyon.  
"I will give you 1 minute to finish the explanation, son. Because I swear to god, I am just counting the ways I will punish you and it may start with locking your studio and asking you to volunteer with Grandma at her book club". 

From the corner of Hangyul’s eyes, he can see Seungyoun stealthily walking backwards, best belief to the kitchen to escape from this mess. 

“Youn, if you would be very kind, can you please tell your son here, why is this very dangerous and not to be done again?". He shifted from one feet to another, the great Iron Man, Cho Seungyoun, looking very similiar to his 16 year old child who is getting scolded by his husband.

"Okay, to tell you the truth, it’s kind of amazing what he did here. I mean I constructed the glass material for the windows myself so this thing can stand almost anything on Earth and maybe two other planets and for it to shatter like this? Also Dohyon, why you always refuse me when I asked you to play League of Legends with me when you go to such lengths to play with Minhee-hyung?" 

Hangyul can feel the shudder ran through his crossed arms, "Ya! Cho Seungyoun! I swear to god, that is not the point!". 

Dohyon is laughing already and start to open up his backpack that is thrown on the floor, he scoured through the insides to find the written plans on what he did to achieve it.

“You're so bad at playing those games, dad, besides you're old". His Spiderman suit is popping out of one of his textbooks, which in all fairness Hangyul is pretty blind without his contacts but he is not blind enough not to notice the hot red velcro out of the mess that is his son backpack. 

“Dohyon, did you just come home this morning?". Dohyon, now looking less composed than he was minutes ago, his cheeks flushed red just a little showing off his guilt, his hands stopping.  
“And also, why did you have your Spiderman suit when I especially told you that no superhero stuff until you finish midterms? and definitely not with crashing the penthouse windows afterwards?". Hangyul gruff voice asking him questions.

Seungyoun walked towards Dohyon from his perch to pinch his reddened cheek, "Oh baby, why you always do this? don't you see how worried your daddy gets when you're like this?". He put his arms around Dohyon who is now standing with his eyes pointed to the ground, giving him a hug. 

As much as Hangyul is close with Dohyon, he has always been the strict figure in their household, ready to discipline Dohyon when he is being like this while Seungyoun will come swept in afterwards with words of affection and advice. Seungyoun's anger is more silent and most often than not directed towards himself, that is why Hangyul took up the role, something Seungyoun forever be grateful for. He is just not that good with this part of parenting. They love their son in their own way, while Hangyul love is characterized with actions as he is not good with words, Seungyoun is more verbal and affectionate. When Dohyon is afraid of sleeping alone, Seungyoun will sing to him until he fell asleep, but Hangyul handcrafted night lights is the one he wakes up to when he has bad dreams and put him back to sleep.

“Sirs, the construction company is at the lobby now and ready to replace the glass windows, if I would like to suggest, there is still two boxes of chocolate chip pancakes left in the pantry ready for breakfast". WOODZ melodic voice once again remind them of the mess in their living room required an actual construction team to come in. 

Dohyon is silent as he sit on his chair waiting for Hangyul to finish cooking up the chocolate chip pancakes for his breakfast. Seungyoun is busy making smoothies for Dohyon as he is the only one who knows the recipe that Dohyon only wants to drink. Hangyul parenting still has not quite managed to make his son to consume his needed portion of fruits and vegetables. 

“Dohyon, I love you and I love how you are making friends with the rest of the kids in SHIELD, I know how much they take care of you" Hangyul is busy flipping his pancakes, not wanting to look at his son yet, afraid that his anger will evaporate the moment he look at his son adorable face. 

“But, I need to make it clear, no more sneaking out at night, okay? and no more ill-advised bets, you can just invite Minhee-hyung here to play games with you, you can even invite the rest of the team, maybe Eunsang-hyung can teach you how to bake? or Dongpyo and Hyeongjun-hyung can advise you on your sparring techniques? Junho-hyung also will probably just tag along with them to make fun of your balance" 

Hangyul can hear Seungyoun's snort of laughter, "Yeah and then me and your dad here can have our own personal time together", Hangyul huffed his breath "Your dad always have his own personal agenda behind all of this mess, I'm telling you". 

Dohyon let out a laugh, his dad’s anger finally receded and his good mood has finally arrived with him teasing his dad. Seungyoun pour the smoothies to his son’s Captain America cup that Seungyoun buy for his son’s 16th birthday (Hangyul take a look at the cup once and said his ass in the blue spangled suit looked really good on that one so he graciously allowed one piece of their merchandise to enter his home) and put it in front of Dohyon. Dohyon of course, still has not told Hangyul about the collection of Captain America posters his dad commisioned and hide in his studio unbeknownst to Hangyul. 

Seungyoun walked behind Hangyul and put his arm around his waist, holding him close, "My own personal agenda is to spoil you silly, princess" he whisper right to his husband ear, then nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck. Of course, Hangyul calmly remove his husband arms from his waist and point at his chest with the spatula "Don't make me scold you next, Youn"

“Ew, dad, I have superhearing too, you know”


End file.
